La Verdadera Historia
by LilyDellaRobbia
Summary: ¿Cómo llego Peter Pan ha Nunca Jamás? ¿Quién es realmente la Sombra? ¿Wendy, tiene el Corazón del Verdadero Creyente? Descubre lo que ocurrió para que Pan fuera ha la búsqueda y captura de Henry, y cómo su corazón se oscureció. -Pan,promete que cuidaras de Wendy, y la llevaras a Nunca Jamás cuando tenga la edad apropiada-Te lo prometo-¿Crees en mí?-Siempre creeré en ti,Peter
1. Capitulo 1

**L; Hola chic s ,espero que os guste está nueva historia que estoy escribiendo junto con mi hermana.  
><strong>

**E; Hola, soy Estela aunque podéis llamarme Estel. Está historia la estamos escribiendo en Wattpad, bajo el surname de LilySakura.**

**L; Aquí la escribiremos también pero algo diferente por que aquí tendrá fragmentos algo subidillos de tono U/U Yo no soy la pervertida es ella (Señalo a Estel que está comiendo chocolate)**

**E; ¿Eh? A sí, yo soy la pervertida Kukukuku (Risa y pose del sargento Keroro) Los fics y mis amigos me han enseñado todo lo que se, intento enseñárselo a Lily pero siempre sale corriendo -_-U  
><strong>

**L; Es que no quiero ser como una pervertida como tú ¬¬**

**E: Ya,ya ahora di eso del disclamer o como se llame ^.^**

**L; Once Upon A Time o ,aquí en España, Erase Una Vez no nos pertenece,la historia y los nuevos personajes sí, salvo los actores que hemos elegido para que sean los nuevos personajes.**

**E; Te has hecho un lío tu sola. Aquí están los nuevos persoajes;**

Matthew McConaughey es Matthew Benett

Naomi Watts es Mary Darling  
><span>

Kevin Spacey es Georege Darling  
><span>

Susan Sarandon es la Tía Millicent  
><span>

Emily Osment es Sirina  
><span>

Mitchel Musso es Rufio  
><span>

Ariana Grande es Estel  
><span>

Q'orianka Kilcher es Tigrilla  
><span>

Jake Gyllenhaalç es Aladdin  
><span>

Gemma Arterton es la Princesa Jasmine  
><span>

* * *

><p><em>-Tranquila princesita, ya estoy aquí- El joven y apuesto hombre,cogió en sus brazos a la pequeña niña de 5 años de cabellos rizados y dorados—¿Me vas a contar que ha pasado?- el apuesto caballero inglés de ojos verdes miró a su querida sobrina que no paraba de llorar y temblaba de terror.<em>

_Matthew Benett,el nombre del apuesto caballero, miró hacía la ventana de la habitación que era la única fuente de luz en todo el oscuro dormitorio. Sonrió a la idea que se le acababa de pasar por la cabeza,se dirigió al asiento de la ventana abrió dicho objeto y se sentó junto con su sobrina._

_-La segunda estrella a la derecha y todo recto hasta el amanecer—la niña de ojos azules,que ahora se encontraban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, lo miro entrañada y luego dirigió su vista a las estrellas._

_-¿D-de que hablas,tío?- Matthew sonrió de nuevo y miro a su sobrina,le seco las lágrimas que aun había en su dulce cara._

_-Pues de como llegar a Nunca Jamás- su sobrina arrugo el entrecejo y puso un dulce puchero de no entender nada._

_-Nunca Jamás, ¿qué es eso?_

_-¿Qué,que es Nunca Jamás? ¿Qué tú no sabes que es Nunca Jamás?- la niña empezó a reír por el tono que estaba usando su tío._

_-No se lo que es,¿me lo puedes decir tito?_

_-Veras Wendy, Nunca Jamás es una gran isla que se encuentra en aquella estrella- Wendy dirigió su mirada de azulada a la estrella que señalaba Matthew, era la estrella más brillante y grande que había visto en su vida._

_-¿Cómo se llega allí?_

_-Pues volando,claro está- A Wendy se le iluminaron los ojos nada más escuchar sus palabras,su tío rió al ver la sonrisa que ahora iluminaba la cara de su sobrina.-¿Quieres que te cuente que hay en Nunca Jamás?-la niña asintió rápidamente_

_-Nunca Jamás es un país mágico,al que todos los niños visitan en sus sueños y abandonan al despertarse pero, en esa gran isla vive un chico de 17 años que nunca crece su-_

_-¿No crece?-pregunto sorprendida y con los ojos bien abiertos junto con la boca_

_-No,no crece y nada de interrupciones señorita Darling. Deje sus preguntas para el final,por favor –La niña cerro la boca y por si las moscas,puso sus pequeñas y frágiles manos en su boca para que ninguna palabra escapara de sus labios._

_-A ver ¿por dónde iba?...¡Ya recuerdo!. El nombre de ese chico es Peter Pan pero,no esta solo, con él están las sirenas,las hadas,los piratas,los indios y por supuesto los niños perdidos._

_-¿Niños perdidos?- cuestiono confundida Wendy pero,al instante cerro la boca y puso sus manos en ella bien apretadas,Matthew levanto una ceja y sonrío burlamente._

_-Los niños perdidos son chicos que no se sienten queridos y al mismo instante se sienten perdidos, por eso Peter se los lleva a Nunca Jamás para que nunca crezcan y siempre jueguen. Ya puedes hacer tus preguntas Wendy.-La niña a la velocidad de la luz quito sus manos y empezó a hacer miles de preguntas _

_-Eh, tranquila princesa. De una en una._

_-¿Hay niñas en Nunca Jamás?- pregunto con ilusión y entusiasmo_

_-No, no hay. Peter Pan no quiere chicas en Nunca Jamás,solo acepta a las sirenas, las hadas y las indias- Wendy frunció el ceño enfadada y se cruzo de brazos. (¿Quién se creía ese Pepe Panel o como se llame, a no aceptar niñas perdidas?) pensó la pequeña niña_

_-Sera tonto y machista- Matthew se rió internamente.(Si Pan la escuchara,seguro que se pondría hecho una furia) paso por su mente la imagen de su gran amigo de la infancia, haciéndolo sonreír._

_-Wendy, Pan no quiere niñas por que sabe que son demasiado listas para caerse de los carritos de bebe y para sentirse perdidas- Ante lo dicho la niña se puso colorada de la vergüenza._

_-Utch, no lo sabia. Cuéntame más cosas de Nunca Jamás, por favor. Háblame de las hadas y las sirenas._

_-Vale, vale. Las hadas viven en la hondonada, y hay cierta hada que no se separa de Pan. Y esa es Campanilla,un hada muy habilidosa e inteligente aunque algo presumida y celosa.- Wendy se rió por la actitud del hada, le gustaría tanto conocerla y que fueran amigas._

_-¿Por qué Campanilla no se separa de Peter?_

_-Porque es su hada, todas las personas tienen hadas que las cuidan aunque no las vean, siempre están con ella por que nacen gracias a esa persona._

_-¿Cómo nace un hada?_

_-Un hada nace a la primera risa de un bebe_

_-Entonces,¿yo tengo un hada?-Matthew vio los zafiros ojos de su sobrina llenos de ilusión y entusiasmos, sonrió ante aquello. El caballero inglés asintió con la cabeza, logrando que Wendy saltara de alegría. -¿Cómo crees que sera? ¿Cómo se llamara? ¿Tendremos los mismos gustos?_

_-Eso solo lo sabrás, si vas a Nunca Jamás— al soltar esas palabras se arrepintió, Wendy sonrió ante eso._

_-¿Cómo puedo ir hasta Nunca Jamás?_

_-Pues...em...¿en tus sueños? ¡Si, eso! En tus sueños, te lo eh dicho antes.- Ante eso la sonrisa de la niña desapareció. – ¿Te gustaría saber algo de las sirenas? - la sonrisa de la niña de ojos zafiro volvió y asintió con rapidez._

_-Las sirenas de Nunca Jamás son malvadas, hacen que los habitantes de Nunca Jamás vayan a sus aguas y puedan ahogarlos._

_-¿T-todas son malas?- cuestiono con temor, a lo que su tío sonrió tranquilizándola._

_-No, hay unas pocas que son buenas_

_-¿Y los piratas?_

_-Pues, esta la tripulación del Jolly Roger la cual es capitaneada por Garfio. Unos de los piratas más sanguinarios que hay, un cocodrilo le arranco una mano por eso lo llaman el Capitán Garfio. Él y Peter Pan son enemigos,por eso siempre están luchando pero Peter Pan nunca falla._

_Matthew siguió contándole historias de Nunca Jamás a su dulce sobrina, y con cada historia Wendy admiraba más a Peter Pan **creyendo** completamente en él._

_-Bien, ¿Ahora dejaras que te cure esos golpes?- pregunto Matthew mirando la mejilla de Wendy la cual tenía un moratón, mientras la niña miraba los golpes de sus brazos,la pequeña de ojos azules asintió dejando que su tío curara los golpes que su creador le había echo hace unas horas..._

* * *

><p>Peter Pan el chico inmortal, se encontraba en la Isla de la Calavera enfrente de él un gran reloj de arena, en el cual la arena de su interior brillaba.<p>

-Sombra, ¿qué es esto?- preguntó extrañado Pan, mientras la Sombra volaba alrededor del reloj.

-Esto Pan,es tu vida.

-¿Mi vida?-cuestiono confundido y asombrado,él era inmortal ¿cómo un reloj de arena podía ser su vida?. Eso era totalmente estúpido.

-Así es, cuando el reloj se acabe tú **morirás, **al igual que la isla

-¿H-hay alguna manera de pararlo?- Peter miro a la Sombra, mientras ella se le quedaba mirando, no hablaba solo lo miraba – La hay ¿si o no? - La Sombra asintió- ¿Cuál es?

-Tienes que conseguir el **corazón del verdadero creyente **– Pan empezó a reírse

-Yo soy el verdadero creyente

-Ya no Pan, tu corazón se ha oscurecido por todo el mal que has estado haciendo estos últimos años, ya no puedes amar Pan ahora en tu corazón solo existe la oscuridad- Peter se quedo impactado durante unos segundos, a la Sombra sin que el joven inmortal se diera cuenta le paso a través de sus ojos blancos un destello de pura maldad.

-¿Sabes dónde se encuentra el verdadero creyente?

-Si, se encuentra en Londres- Pan abrió sus ojos sorprendidos, hacía años que había escuchado el nombre de su antiguo hogar – Es familiar del antiguo niño perdido, Matthew Benett.

-¿Familiar de Matt?, ¿acaso es su hijo?

-Más o menos,la considera su hija- Peter levanto una de sus cejas en modo de confusión

-¿La?

-Si, el corazón del verdadero creyente le pertenece a una niña.

-¿Sabes cuál es su nombre?

-Wendy Darling

* * *

><p><strong>L; Espero que os haya gustado, pronto subiremos el próximo capítulo que sera = Los Orígenes de Peter Pan<br>**

**E; En el perfil de Lily, subiremos direcciones de imágenes de la historia.**

**L Y E; Hasta pronto **


	2. Capitulo 2 Recuerdos (1 parte)

**Siento no haber publicado durante tanto tiempo, pero es que eh tenido bastantes problemas. Los más importantes son; los estudios, mi ordenador que estaba moribundo y que eh tenido unos cuantos problemas para escribir.**

**Dije que este capítulo iba hacer de los orígenes de Peter Pan, lo tengo a medio escribir pero sinceramente no me gusta como esta quedando. Lo subiré más adelante cuando me guste como lo escriba.**

**Y ya os dejo con el capítulo, espero que os guste. **

**P.D: Os recomiendo escuchar la canción, Nightingale de Demi Lovato, mientras leéis ya que a sido la canción que me ha espirado.  
><strong>

**P.D.2: Os dejo imágenes de este capítulo en mi perfil :D**

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Capitulo 2: Recuerdos (1 parte)**

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

"_Aún recuerdo aquellos días, en los que podía sonreír y reír, en los que simplemente era feliz._

_¿Sabes qué le cuento historias a John y Michael? Ahora se como te sentías cuando me las contabas a mí. Oh, no se si te has enterado pero, hay un nuevo integrante en la familia. Su nombre es Baelfire o simplemente Bae, es como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve, si te digo la verdad pensaba que George le echaría de patadas a la calle. Pero al parecer queda algo de bondad en esa piedra oscura, al que llama corazón._

_Desde que Bae llegó, George no me ha vuelto a poner la mano encima y tampoco a mamá, por una parte me alegra y por otra me aterroriza. Quien sabe cuando volveré a tener moratones o peor aún, cuando los volverá ha tener mamá. _

_Le he hablado a Bae sobre ti, dice que le hubiera encantado conocerte. Seguro que te habría caído bien pero, te hubiera molestado algo de él como a mí. Lo único que me molesta de Baelfire es que dice que la magia es mala, algo que es totalmente falso. Nos ha contado que la magia destruyo a su familia, por mi parte creo que la magia que arruino a su familia fue la magia negra._

_Recuerdo que tu me comentase que tenía que tener cuidado con la magia negra, y que siempre creyera en que la magia más poderosa era el **amor verdadero**. _

_Hay algo que también me gustaría que supieras, la sombra de Peter Pan ha estado viniendo un par de noches pero, Bae siempre cierra la ventana y me hizo prometer que no fuera con la sombra. Yo se lo prometí. Tío Matt, ¿crees que debería ir con la sombra? A mi me encantaría, pero seguro que la sombra solo quiere a chicos, como tu me dijiste. Aún así me gustaría ir, así no creceré y puede que por fin sea de nuevo feliz._

_Tío Matt, seré feliz de nuevo ¿verdad? _

_Con amor de tu princesita, Wendy Moira Ángela Darling_

_P.D: Mi querido ruiseñor, ya tengo 16 años"_

_^.^.^.^.^.^.^_

**Wendy Darling, ese es el nombre de la hermosa joven. La que hace 12 años lloraba en los brazos de su tío, por la única razón de que su padre, el señor Darling, la había golpeado.**

**¿Qué, quien soy? Soy la única persona que conoce la verdadera historia de la familia Darling, la persona que animaba a Wendy en sus sueños, en sus pensamientos. Conozco todo de Wendy , lo que le gusta o le disgusta hasta lo que más teme. Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de eso, estamos aquí para que tú sepas la verdadera historia de los Darling.**

**Seguro que crees que la familia Darling, es una familia unida y dulce que siempre están ahí para ayudarse mutuamente... Que equivocado estas, la familia Darling es casi todo lo contrario, a lo que creías. Mejor te hago un resumen para, así poder llegar hasta dónde quiero llegar.**

**George Darling, era un joven apuesto, orgulloso y con mal carácter. Formaba parte de la familia Darling, una de las familias más ricas de todo Londres. **

**La familia Darling eran personas atentas y amables, no entendían como su hijo podía tener ese comportamiento. Hasta que un día George conoció a Mary Benett, la dama más hermosa de toda Londres, aparte de hermosa tenía buen corazón y a la vez de bueno, también muy pero que un corazón muy inocente. Mary, cautivada por George se enamoro de él, aunque sus hermanos más mayores Millicent y Matthew intentaron con todas sus fuerzas explicarle como era George, ella no escucho. Solo siguió a su corazón, una de las peores cosas que pudo hacer en este caso.**

**George y Mary se convirtieron en el matrimonio Darling, y al pasar un año de un hermoso y feliz matrimonio, Mary vio como su marido era realmente; Un monstruo con una piedra en vez, de un corazón. George maltrataba a Mary, cuando empezaba a beber por su trabajo.**

**Mary vivió en un infierno, hasta que después de 2 años se quedo embarazada y tuvo una hermosa niña. Esa niña era la misma imagen que Mary. George se enamoro de nuevo al ver a esa niña, volvió a ser el hombre al que Mary una vez amó. Pero la felicidad no dura para siempre, cuando Wendy tenía 4 años todo cambio. Su padre maltraba a su madre y cuando ella intentaba llamar la atención de su padre, él la miraba con desprecio y hacía como si la dulce Wendy no existiera. Matthew, al ver todo esto fue un padre para Wendy, él la hacía feliz al igual que ella a él. **

**Cuando Wendy tuvo 5 años, George por primera vez le puso la mano encima. Era un día en el que los hermanos Benett salieron con Mary, para poder hablar y pasar la tarde. Eso enfureció a George ya que, era y es bastante posesivo, la inocente Wendy que se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era y que sus tripas rugían, bajo a la planta de abajo. Donde se encontraba ese vil monstruo, al que ella una vez llamó papá, George al ver a la niña que era la versión de Mary descargo toda su ira en ella, y ahí fue cuando Wendy se dio cuenta que su padre era un monstruo.**

**Hay es dónde quería llegar, al pasar los años Wendy y Matthew eran como uña y carne. Nunca se separaban, ella era su princesita y él era su ruiseñor, el padre que nunca tuvo. George al darse cuenta de todo eso, sentía celos hacía Matthew, él quería que su "adorada" Wendy le mirara como miraba a Matthew. Pero nunca lo consiguió...**

**Ves como es en realidad la "adorable" y "amorosa" familia Darling. Oh, puede que te preguntes que si George también golpeaba a John y Michael, pues la respuesta es no. Michael por ser tan pequeño no sabía que ocurría en su familia, en cambio John si que lo sabia pero no hablaba sobre ello, él se encargaba de que Michael nunca supiera de como era en realidad su familia.**

**Y ahora dime, ¿quieres saber de los recuerdos de Wendy? Pues adelante, sigue.**

**Pero que sepas, que cuando sigas adelante no habrá marcha atrás...**

**Oh, para acabar con tu curiosidad sobre quien soy, te lo diré. Soy el hada de Wendy, mi nombre es Estel.**

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Una preciosa joven de cabello ondulado del mismo color que el oro y con toques de color chocolate, poseedora de unos ojos grandes y brillantes de un color zafiro, junto con unos labios rojos que en la esquina derecha tiene un beso escondido, esperando a por fin tener un dueño. Se encontraba sentada en el alfiler de la ventana, mirando el diario que tenía en su regazo la chica suspiro y cerró el diario. Dirigió su vista al oscuro cielo y se fijo en la segunda estrella a la derecha._

_-**La segunda estrella a la derecha y todo resto hasta el amanecer**- susurro tristemente, mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban por su bello rostro.  
><em>

_^.^.^.^.^.^.^_

Un pequeño carruaje tirado por 4 grandes caballos, se dirigía a la enorme mansión Benett. Está gran casa, rodeada por un espeso y extendido bosque, junto con enormes y verdes praderas en las que todo infante desearía correr, se encontraba en las afueras de Londres.

Dentro del carruaje, estaba la pequeña familia Darling. Está pequeña unidad familiar la formaban, un hombre apuesto de piel tostada, con el cabello castaño bien peinado y unos pequeños ojos marrones, los cuales tenían un brillo malicioso. Este caballero, con un buen traje de "pingüino", se llamaba George Darling. A su lado sentado, iba un niño de unos 3 años, era un replica de su padre salvo por sus cabellos ondulados, sus gafas de culo de botella y el brillo de sus ojos. El nombre de este niño era John Darling, el menor de los hijos Darling de momento, enfrente del señor Darling. La mujer más hermosa que jamás se halla visto, su piel era del color de la porcelana con un rostro que parecía haber sido tallado por los ángeles muy cuidadosamente, su pelo recogido en un buen moño (N/A: Un moño, un coco, un chonguito o un recogido. Como ustedes les digáis ^.^) era del color del oro, junto con unos grandes y brillantes ojos azules. Está mujer, que llevaba puesto un vestido de color crema con flores de colores, se llama Mary Darling. Sentada al lado de su madre, se encontraba una pequeña y dulce niña, su piel de porcelana hacia juego con sus labios rojos y sus hermosos ojos azules brillantes que estaban llenos de diversión y ternura. Su cabello rizado del mismo color que los preciosos rayos del sol le llegaba hasta por debajo de los hombros, tenía puesto un simple vestido celeste corto hasta las rodillas junto con unas medias blancas y unas manoletinas negras, logrando que la niña en si pareciera una muñeca de porcelana. El nombre de está jovencita de tan solo 7 años era Wendy Moira Ángela Darling, la pequeña tenía un gran libro en su regazo estaba tan concentrada en su lectura que no se daba cuenta de los movimientos tan brusco que estaba haciendo el carruaje.

-**Mira cariño, ya estamos llegando**- se escucho la melodiosa voz de Mary, Wendy levanto la vista de su libro llevando su azulada mirada a la ventana del carruaje y efectivamente estaban a unos 20 minutos aproximadamente de la mansión de sus abuelos.

-**¿Esa casa, es a la que vamos?**- pregunto John bastante emocionado, pues era la segunda vez que iba y cuando fue por primera vez era un bebe. George al ver la emoción de su hijo, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Su padre estuvo hablando con John un buen rato, haciendo como si Wendy no existiera pero duro poco, ya que John al ver a su hermana con un libro más grande que él quiso saber de que trataba. – **Wendy, ¿que lees? **

La pequeña al escuchar su nombre miro a su hermano, le dio una dulce sonrisa y cerro el libro para así enseñarle la portada a su hermano menor, en la portada del libro de cuero azul oscuro se leía "Las aventuras de Alicia en el país de las maravillas" Su padre que miro de reojo resoplo por tal título y su madre sonrió nostálgica.

-**Este libro, me lo regalo la abuela por navidad. Me lo eh leído unas...**- Wendy se callo durante unos segundos, elevando sus dedos por que estaba contando mentalmente. – **Unas 15 o 20 veces**

–**Vaya, si que te gusta. ¿De que trata?-** cuestiono sorprendido el niño de las gafas.

-**Pues... trata de una chica que se llama Alicia y persigue a un conejo que tiene un reloj**- No pudo seguir, ya que George la interrumpió.

-**Paparruchas, deja de meter ideas tan tontas a tu hermano, Wendy. Un conejo no puede tener un reloj.**- dijo George con voz autoritaria, dejando a Wendy con unas tremendas ganas de llorar. Haciendo así que lo que quedaba de camino toda la familia Darling estuviera callada.

Habían pasado unas horas desde que llegaron a la mansión Benett, este verano toda la familia Darling y familiares tanto lejanos como cercanos, la pasarían en la mansión. La pequeña Wendy no había parado de jugar y reír en todo lo que había pasado de tarde, como estaba algo cansada se puso bajo la sombra de un árbol y empezó a releer su único libro de cuentos.

Desde la terraza de la mansión, en una de las redondas mesas blancas estaba sentada la abuela de la niña junto con Matthew. Ambos estaban tomando una delicioso té , y ambos no le quitaban los ojos de encima a la pequeña.

**-Ese libro, se lo has dado tú ¿verdad, mamá?**- pregunto Matthew a la hermosa mujer de edad avanzada, ella sonrió mientras bebía su té.

-**Tendrá que conocer mi historia ¿No crees?-** respondió divertida la mujer de cabello corto dorado, que tenía un vestido elegante y sencillo de color esmeralda. El nombre de está mujer es, Alicia Benett también conocida como Alicia Kingsleigh.

–**Mamá, Wendy ¿de verdad forma parte de un cuento?**

**-Sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta, querido. Por eso, tienes que prepararla.-** finalizo la conversación mientras se fijaban en la niña que estaba bastante concentrada.

Volviendo con Wendy. Ella se encontraba terminado de leer su libro cuando lo hizo, un enorme perro que era un San Bernardo se acerco a ella. La niña adoraba a Héroe, que ese era el nombre de aquel animal, el dueño de ese perro era su tío Matt. Pero aunque ella lo adoraba, tenía bastante miedo pues Héroe era igual de grande que ella.

Héroe se acerco con su correa de pasear en la boca, cuando estuvo delante de Wendy se sentó y tiro la correa al regazo de la pequeña. La niña al entenderlo puso una gran sonrisa y se acerco a ponerle la correa, cuando termino de ponerla Wendy camino hacía delante sabiendo que Héroe la seguiría pero no fue así, pues como no se movía la niña callo al suelo sobre su trasero.

-**¡Ahu! Héroe, ¿no querías que te paseara?**- Wendy se levanto algo mosqueada pero eso no conseguiría que se rindiera, la rubia empezó a andar sin poder moverse por que Héroe era tan enorme y pesado que no podía ni moverlo – **Vamos. Venga, Héroe. Muevete. –** Decía Wendy con gran esfuerzo, paro un momento y se puso detrás del gran perro empujándolo para que andará.

Por fin el San Bernardo se movió pero, empezó a correr arrastrando a la pobre Wendy.

-**¡Tío Matt, ayuda!-**gritaba la pobre niña, Matthew al verlo salió rápidamente detrás del perro y su princesita.

-**¡Héroe, para ahora mismo!- **el susodicho paro en un gran charco de barro, ocasionando que tanto él como la niña quedaran bañados. Todos los primos y primas de Wendy que estaban en el jardín jugando, empezaron a reírse de la pequeña. Pero Wendy en vez de llorar y enfadarse, se miro a ella misma y también al culpable de todo ese lío comenzando a reír, ocasionando que todos la miraran como un bicho raro, menos su tío que también se reía. Wendy miro a todos y poniendo una sonrisa algo malvada, cogió un poco de barro y exclamo:

-**¡Guerra de barro!**

Eran las 21:30 de la noche, la pequeña Wendy se había llevado un gran sermón por parte de su tía Millicent pero, no escucho nada de lo que dijo por que estaba demasiado atenta al espantoso gato de su tía. Un gato que no tenía nada de pelo, nada más recordarlo se le pusieron los bellos de punta.

La pequeña niña estaba caminado tras el largo y oscuro pasillo que conducía a su habitación, se estaba acercando hasta que se fijo en una ventana abierta las grandes cortinas volaban por el viento que hacía.

La niña que tenía puesto su camisón blanco y parecía un pequeño fantasma, se acerco a la ventana. Cuando dio unos pasos pudo ver una sombra en la ventana, ella rápidamente se asomó a la ventana pero esa sombra ya se había ido. Se fijó que en el suelo había un libro de cuero marrón con detalles en dorado, extrañada lo cogió y leyó el título_"__Aladdin__"_ Wendy volvió a mirar por la ventana y también el pasillo, sin pensarlo mucho se fue a su habitación con ese libro.

En el tejado de la mansión, se encontraba un apuesto muchacho de unos 17 años y poseedor de unos hipnotizantes ojos verdes, al lado de él la sombra que había visto Wendy.

-**¿Se lo ha llevado?-** preguntó el chico, la sombra se le quedo mirando.

-**Si, Pan. Pero ¿por qué le has dado ese libro? No sería mucho mejor, llevárnosla a Nunca Jamás.-** Peter suspiro, no quería llevarse a esa niña. La había visto sonreír con Matt, no podía hacerle eso a unos de sus mejores amigos. Y además la sonrisa y la risa de esa niña, le recordaba por alguna razón a Lucas.

**-No podemos llevárnosla, es demasiado pequeña.- **contesto simplemente, mientras volaba a un balcón abierto que tenía la luz encendida. -**Sombra, ve y busca a nuevos niños perdidos si quieres o vuelve a casa. Tengo cosas que hacer.**

**-No me has contestado a mi anterior pregunta, Pan**

**-Por que ella le dará mejor uso, que yo. Además, necesitamos que crea en cuentos-** contesto maliciosamente. Sin decir nada más, la Sombra se fue y Peter se dirigió al balcón.

En la habitación de Wendy, la pequeña se movía de un lado a otro jadeando y respirando rápidamente de pronto se levanto y miro toda su habitación. Suspiro e intento tranquilizarse, como vio imposible volver a dormir se fue al dormitorio de su tío. Mientras se acercaba, vio por la puerta que había luz por lo cual su tío tenía que estar despierto, se acerco y toco suavemente se fijo que por debajo de la puerta una sombra desaparecía y la de su tío se acercaba.

Matt abrió la puerta y se encontró con su princesita, se preocupo bastante y velozmente se agacho a la altura de Wendy, la examinó con la mirada por si veía algún moratón que fuera reciente pero no vio nada salvo los viejos.

-**Wendy, ¿que ocurre?-** cuestiono Matt, la niña puedo ver la preocupación y la tristeza, ella le abrazó para intentar consolarlo. Acerco sus rojos labios al oído de su tío.

-**Eh tenido una pesadilla-** susurro, Matthew suspiro aliviado y abrazo a su pequeña.

-**Me has asustado**

**-Lo siento, tío Matt. Ya pasó, ya pasó-** argumento Wendy con una dulce voz, mientras le acariciaba el pelo a su tío, como si él hubiera tenido la pesadilla. Matt sonrió tiernamente y abrazó más fuerte a su sobrina.

Todo esto era visto por Peter Pan desde el balcón del dormitorio de Matt, de pronto sintió unos grandes celos hacía Matt puesto que quería ser él, el que fuera consolado por ese pequeño pájaro. Pero rápidamente se quito esa idea tan absurda de la cabeza.

Matt llevó a Wendy a su cama se tumbaron los dos juntos, la pequeña examino toda la habitación de su tío, el caballero de ojos verdes rió por la curiosa que era su ángel.

-**Me vas a contar...-** fue interrumpido por Wendy.

-**Cuando la tía Millicent termino de regañarme, me iba para mi dormitorio y vi una sombra.**

**-Entonces has tenido una pesadilla con esa Sombra, ¿verdad?-** habló Matt, comprendiendo todo y Pan que estaba escuchando solo rodó los ojos _Típico_ pensó. Wendy negó con la cabeza.

-**No, la Sombra no me dio miedo. Ella me ha regalado un libro, lo eh empezado a leer y me gusta mucho. Mañana te lo enseño.-** Pan se quedo impresionado por que la niña fuera valiente, le estaba empezando a gustar. Pero se enfado un poco por que él fue el que le regaló el libro, no su estúpida Sombra. **-Con lo que he soñado a sido, que me encontraba sola en un lugar bastante extraño y una mujer quería mi corazón. Ella parecía una reina, se que yo le decía Reina de Corazones. Intente huir pero uso magia, intente con todas mis fuerzas moverme pero me era imposible. Al final ella se acerco lentamente a mí y ahí fue cuando me desperté.**

Matthew se quedó callado, y Pan apretó los puños al saber de quien hablaba la niña.

-**Entiendo, es mejor que te duermas no te va a pasar nada. Ve a Nunca Jamás, allí estarás a salvo.-** Wendy sonrió, ante lo dicho por su tío. Pero antes de cerrar los ojos, puso un puchero y miró con inocencia a su tío.

**-Tío Matt, ¿me cantas nuestra canción?**

**-Esta bien, si me prometes dormirte.- **La niña sonrió aún más y asintió.

-**Are you, are you ** **coming to the tree? ****Where they strung up a man ** **they say who murdered three. ** **Strange things did happen here, ** **no stranger would it be ** **if we met up at midnight ** **in the hanging tree.**(N/A: Está es la traducción;_¿Vas, vas a volver_ _al árbol en el que colgaron_ _a un hombre por matar a tres?_ _Cosas extrañas pasaron en él,_ _no más extraño sería_ _en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer._ )  
>-<strong>-Tío Matt, eres mi Ruiseñor—<strong> susurró Wendy antes de cerrar sus bellos ojos, Matt sonrió tiernamente.

-**Y tu eres mi ángel, mi princesita, mi todo-** contesto él, sabiendo que Wendy no le escucharía.  
>Cuando Wendy por fin se durmió, Matt se levantó con cuidado y apago la vela de su mesita de noche. Se dirigió a su balcón y entorno las puertas detrás de él, para que Wendy no escuchara nada.<p>

-**La mujer de la que ha hablado Wendy-** fue interrumpido por Pan

-**Si, es Cora. Pero no le hará nada, es solo un sueño.-** Matt suspiró aliviado, Peter sabía que Cora no haría nada puesto que ella no tiene ese poder, la que tenía la culpa de que Wendy soñara con eso, era Selena. Pero no quería decirle nada a Matt, ya que la bruja de Oz lo hacía por diversión y por que creía que Wendy era hija de Matt. A esa mujer verde, no se le pasaría por la cabeza hacer daño a esa niña, pues sabía que era importante para Matt y aunque ese le doliera, no le haría daño solo le daría de vez en cuando unas pesadillas y fin del juego.

Pan estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que no escuchaba lo que le decía su compañero. Matt hartó de ser ignorado puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de Pan y empezó a revolverle el pelo, Peter estuvo quejándose mientras el adulto se reía. Cuando por fin pudo liberarse le miró burlamente.

-**Eres demasiado viejo para hacer esas idioteces, Benett-** dijo divertido Pan, mientras Matt se tocaba el pecho dónde se encontraba su corazón y puso una expresión de dolor.

– **Eso dolió, compañero-** Ambos empezaron a reír, hasta que Peter dijo que tenía que irse. Matt asintió-** Espera-** dijo el hombre ingles, Peter se dio media vuelta mientras flotaba por los aires.

-**¿Qué quieres?-** cuestiono extrañado, por que Matt le miraba seriamente

-**Pan, promete que cuidaras de Wendy y la llevaras a Nunca Jamás cuando tenga la edad apropiada-** Peter se quedó pensando lo que dijo su amigo, estuvo unos segundos callado hasta que asintió.

-**Te lo prometo**

Y así Pan se fue hacía Nunca Jamás, y Matt se durmió en su cama con su dulce princesita a su lado.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^

**Espero que os haya gustado (Soy yo o repito esto mucho -_-U)**

**Los capítulos los subiré de Viernes a Domingos, puesto que de Lunes a Jueves estoy liada con el instituto y las clases particulares.**

**Estel, ecribira capítulos conmigo solo aquí. En el próximo estará aquí (Por desgracia U^.^), es que ahora mismo está con fiebre ya sabéis el brote de virus que hay ahora en invierno, yo también estoy resfriada pero me encuentro mucho mejor por suerte.**

**Nos vemos pronto ^.^**


End file.
